Tengoku Chikyu Jigoku Vol Three
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: The crew return for the chaos that is brewing under their feet. Masayuki still helps Baby Doll with her murder case. The Tokyo '87 gang make more connections within each other because of Max. Meanwhile, Taro tries to understand Robin and why she acts so strange around him. Nobody can see the storm that's about to hit them soon.
1. Don't Get Lost in Earth

Don't Get Lost in Earth

*Taro*

This still doesn't really make any sense to me. Robin sat by me on a fence, drinking her juice through a straw. She still won't tell me anything about herself. To tell you the truth, she is creeping me out worse than she was already. Robin finished up her drink.

"Ah!" she said aloud. "That was so perfect!" I frowned as she turned and looked at me. She made an odd face at me.

"What's the matter, Taro-kun?" she asked. I tried to think of something to say to her that wouldn't come off as sounding rude. Only one question came into my mind at that minute.

"Why don't you tell me about your family?" I asked. Robin still gave me a creepy-looking grin.

"What?" she asked. I shrugged at her as I decided to run this direction again.

"You never tell me about yourself," I pointed out, "So, what is your family like?" Robin played with the juice can in her hand.

"Didn't I tell you?" she asked. "My father is a total jerk and I ran away from home."

"Well… what about any siblings?" I asked.

"I have a brother," she said before I finished asking the question.

"What's he like?" I asked. A high school kid on a bicycle rode by us as Robin built up the answer in her head.

"He's really great!" she said, "I love him this much!" That lady held out her arms really wide as she stood up on the fence, laughing to the sky. I titled my head at her.

"You do?" I asked. Robin sat back down smiling.

"Of course, silly!" she said. "He's only the best brother in the world!"

"Wow…" I muttered. She nodded at me, but then I noticed that the glow from her face began to die a little.

"What's the matter?" I asked. Robin lowered her can by her side.

"I miss him," she whimpered, "I miss my brother!" Her lips trembled as if they were trying to hold back more whimpering. It was then I inadvertently stuck the knife in deeper.

"What about your mother?" I asked. She dropped the can on the ground. I watched as rolled around at feet before coming to a complete stop at the fence. All of the color drained from her face.

"Robin?" I asked. She didn't answer me; she just wandered away down the empty road. I didn't see her for a few weeks after that.


	2. Angels with Earth

Angels with Earth

*Masayuki*

I turned on the video camera and hit record.

Do you believe in angels? I have asked quite a few people this question. They gave me some rather interesting answers.

"Isn't that a Western notion?" a high school girl asked on camera.

"I guess…" Michiro answered with a puzzled look on his face.

"Not really," a seventh grade boy answered.

"Yes did, I think," an old woman told me.

"Angels do exist; just ask my girlfriend, man!" one of the local punks answered with a cheesy grin on his face.

"No, I just don't think angels exist. I just don't."

The answers are all pretty much the same. Some of them are intruding while others didn't seem to match the question I was asking. What do I think? I turned the camera to face me.

"Yes," I spoke into the microphone, "I do believe in angels. I fact I personally know one."

Her name is Kurosawa Baby Doll. She died back in 2005. Okay, she's more of a ghost in a sense. She can't go to Heaven yet because she wants to find out who murdered her. I turned the video camera on her in the library. Baby Doll rolled her eyes at me.

"What?" she hissed.

"Say hi to the camera," I said.

"Why?" my friend hissed as she kept her eyes on the computer screen. Clearly, she still doesn't like me yet. I will have to work on that later.

"Have you found anything in the public records?" I asked as I focused the camera on the computer screen. She tried to hide it from me with her shoulder.

"No," that angel hissed at me, "Could put the damn camera down? Why are you filming me anyway?"

"I'm just making a little documentary," I told her. The frown on her face deepened.

"May I ask why?" she hissed at me. She tried to dodge me, but I kept the focus on her as she moved. I shrugged with the camera still filming in my hand.

"Just felt like it," I said, "Come on, give me a break." Baby Doll gritted her teeth.

"Look!" she snapped, "If you're going to help me out here, out the camera down and help me out, damn it!" Some of the people in the library shushed her. I gave her quite a goofy smile.

"Shhh," I said in a joking way, "We're in a library, remember?" She stuck her tongue at me and returned to the screen.

"Shut up," she told me, "Where did you get that stupid thing, anyway?"

"I borrowed it from the school," I said while I was still filmed her typing on the computer.

"By 'borrow,' you mean you 'stole' it, right?" she asked me rather bitter.

"No, I mean I rented it for the weekend," I corrected her, "Come on, don't by like that."

"Can you blame me?" Baby Doll asked, "You're _filming_ me."

"What? Is there a rule against taping angels on camera?" I asked joking around with her.

"No," she hissed, "But it's rather annoying. Turn it off before I break." I sighed and shook my head.

"Fine, fine," I said. I hit stop and turned off the camera. "It's off now, better?" I asked. She turned to me, frowning. Baby Doll didn't say a word, but she pulled up a chair for me. I smiled as I sat down next to begin around round of searching for her killers.


	3. Field Trip

Field Trip

-Masayuki-

Three weeks later, Baby Doll was in a good mood. I have to admit, it is a nice change to actually see her smiling. I put my elbows on the desk next to her.

"Anything good happen today?" I asked.

"You can say that," she replied.

"What happened?" I asked her. She turned to me with a grin on her face.

"I found a new lead," she announced.

"Oh," I said, "Where?" Baby Doll moved the mouse to wake up the computer screen.

"Tell me something," she said, "Feel like taking a little field trip to the city, little city boy?"

"What for?" I asked.

"This lead requires that we have to go to Tokyo," she replied, "I would order the book from here, but it's too much of a hassle to pay the fee." She brought up the catalog and typed in the file that she desired. I raised an eyebrow when I read the title.

"File of Yakuza Police Records in Tokyo?" I asked. I looked at her with an odd look on my face. "Why would you look at something like that?" Baby Doll opened her notebook and showed me for notes again.

"I think the people who murdered me were involved in the Yakuza," she suggested. I backed up with her trying not to show my worries on my face.

"Whoa there," I said, "You're talking about some serious shit here. Are you saying you got mixed up in the mob?" The angel glared at me as if I was stupid.

"No," she growled, "I'm appealed that you would suggest that."

"Then, why?" I asked, still missing something here. She sighed and closed up her notebook.

"Suspect that the girl that they killed first was killed because she owned them drug money," she explained, "So, I figured that I would start there." I gave her a slightly nod.

"Ah, I see," I said, "That would make sense." Baby Doll smiled and nodded at me.

"So, you up for a little Tokyo field trip?" she asked. I gave her a smile back.

"What day are we going?" I asked.

"Saturday," she replied.

"Alright," I said without much thought to her offer. She patted me on the head like I was a little dog.

"Good boy," she said. I said nothing as she returned to the computer screen and wrote down the call numbers for the file.

This just gets more amusing to me with each turn. Plus, it's nice to actually see Baby Doll smile for a change. Maybe I could get to smile more often. I shrugged in my mind. It wouldn't hurt to try, I suppose.


	4. Unrest

Unrest

-Taro-

My friends and I keep running into strange people. Okay, maybe that's too strong to describe it. They aren't exactly normal, but they don't mean any harm by it. I couldn't explain it then and I still can't now. The more we run into them, the closer they latch onto us. I don't know what draws them into us in the first place.

I thought about this as I waited for Robin to show up again. I don't know why I was; I probably expected her to show up like she normally did. I hadn't seen her in the past few days. I doubt that she had been working; Robin didn't strike me as the type of person with much going on for her. There is a word that describes her; I want to stay NEET, but somehow that doesn't seem fair to even her. I'm sure that she's trying to get her life together, but that doesn't really sound right, does it?

However, I'm not the only one.

There is a girl that Masayuki keeps following around. I think I've seen her from somewhere before. I can't exactly be certain of this to be honest with you. I want to say that she's the girl that was murdered here in Suiten two years ago. It is possible; we all have seen things from the Hidden Realm. I wouldn't be surprised if she was from there as well or possibly like Snark. Yet, there's something off about her. She says that Masayuki is helping her find her killer.

"She wants to find out so that she can rest in peace," he explained to me one day when I asked him. Somehow, I can't help but to get the feeling that there's something more to that. I am tempted to go up and ask her myself. I think she's okay; I mean Masayuki usually has nothing but good things to say about her. She always seems to be annoyed with him whenever I see them together. Then again, Masayuki has that affect on people when you first meet him. The guy is nosy and likes to dive in with the questions right off the bat. But, he means well; it just takes time to get to know him better.

Makoto has run into another girl just like the one that is always hanging Masayuki. That relationship between them is rather hostile. I can almost say that she's like him in a sense. I don't really know what to make of them just yet. All they ever do when they cross paths is fight. It worse than when Masayuki's friend gives him cold looks when he speaks. I keep thinking that I should step in and say something, but…

I looked up when I felt someone watching me. Robin stood in front of me. She smiled and waved at me.

"Yo!" she greeted. I had no emotion on my face as I waved back.

"Hi," I said. The wind blowing over our heads filled in the silence between us. Robin shuffled for feet for a second.

"How did you know that I would be out here?" she asked. I shrugged at her.

"I just had a guess," I answered. Robin narrowed her eyes at me.

"A guess?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied back. She gave me a little smile.

"Well, you guessed right," Robin told me. I blinked at her; she still confused me.

"Robin?" someone asked the woman behind her. We turned and looked at the source.


	5. Don't Get Lost in Hell

Don't Get Lost in Hell

-Ben-

I sat up in bed.

"What?" I asked.

"This is Lisa," the woman repeated on the other line.

"I don't know a Lisa…" I mumbled.

"School Fire, '92," this woman said. I paused when I heard those words.

"What about it?" he asked.

"I told you that I was moving away on that day," she said, "You, Julie, Max, and Kris."

"You did?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, "You and boys made fun of that girl with square bangs and black-framed glasses." I smiled at those words.

"Oh yes," I said, "That girl was such a dork."

"That was me!" the woman on the other line snapped. I froze at those words as my memories came back.

"Lisa?" I asked, "Lisa Paige?"

"Yes!" she yelled.

"I'm so sorry!" Ben said, "But they looked really weird on you."

"Jerk!" Lisa screamed at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I wailed.

"You better!" she snapped. Then, another thought crossed my mind.

"Hey, Lisa," I said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"How did you get my phone number?" I asked.

"Maxxie gave it to me," my old friend explained. That sentence hit me in the gut like a ton cement blocks.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, I ran into him the other day," she told me, "I didn't recognize him at first. I did once he did his little monkey dance. We got to talking and he told that he was looking for the others from our group." I raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"Others?" I asked.

"Yeah," Lisa replied, "Matt, Gordy, Russell, and Robin." I nodded still lost on what was unfolding around me.

"Oh," I mumbled, "I see."

"Hey, you doing anything this weekend?" she asked.

"No, why?" I responded.

"We should meet up sometime and talk," Lisa suggested. I nodded still rather lost.

"Sure, sure," I answered. I had no idea that I would doing this five times before the next week reached Wednesday.


	6. Hectic Day

Hectic Day

-Julie-

It's weird to have a busy day and then run into people you haven't seen in years. That's what today turned into for me. No, it wasn't Max this time. Her name's Krista, but we all called her Kris for short.

My day started out rather crap. First, we didn't get our IT reports together in time with the deadline being in eight hours. Dumb-dumbs Ben and Kele insisted it would be fine. They should know by now that I do not accept that. I wanted this down days before the deadline. _Lovely! There goes another day down the shit hole!_

I didn't want to be bothered on the grounds of biting my incompetent coworkers' heads off. Around lunch time, I slipped out for lunch. I felt like getting lost in spicy Thai food. I kept my hat down over my eyes. It's so easy to disappear from my job at times like this. As I walked down the empty country-like street, I felt myself smiling. Maybe the company setting up here in Suiten may not be a bad thing. No noise, no traffic, just the nice country air. I can just get lost in it, you know? I was about to do that when I heard, "Julie?"

I stopped and turned to see a woman with bright red pigtails running towards me. I narrowed my eyes as she kept running to me.

"Julie!" the woman yelled again. I tilted my head as the running woman came closer. _Hey, I know that voice…_ The woman made it over and jumped on me, squeezing the life out of me. I gasped as I tried to get away.

"Gah!" I cried as I tried to push her away. It took about twenty minutes before she finally let go. She stood back smiling.

"Julie!" she cheered, "I missed you so much." It took me about five minutes before I realized that I right.

"It is you!" I said gasping. Kris nodded at me with a huge smile on her face.

"That's right!" she said warmly. I tried to piece together what was happening before me.

"By chance," she told me.

"By chance?" I repeated.

"Yes," Kris answered, "I was on my way to visit Gordy."

"Wait, Gordy?" I asked. Kris's ponytails bounced as she nodded her head.

"Yeah," she said. I blinked as my jaw dropped.

"Gordy's here in this town?" I asked.

"Yes!" Kris said, "I can take you to him if you want." That invitation sounds so tempting, but I have to get back to work. Yet, I haven't seen Gordon in so long. But, Ben and Kele will slack off if I don't set fire under them. Kris told hold of my hand.

"Let's go!" she said out loud.

"But!" I cried out, "I have to get back to work!" Naturally, Kris didn't listen to me through all of her excitement as she dragged me further down the street into downtown Suiten.


	7. Heaven Meeting Hell

Heaven Meeting Hell

-Russell-

I have crossed paths with this woman lately. I can't quite figure her out. She always gives me that mean look whenever I see her. I keep trying to understand why. I bet will meet up again with her to try and talk.

-Natalia-

He's staring at me again. I don't like it. I don't know how to get away from that creep. Please don't come this way. Please don't come this way! Oh crap, he's walking towards me now.

-Russell-

I put my hand at her.

"Hey," I said.

-Natalia-

I snorted at him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He held out his hand to me. "Why do you look so angry when you see me?"

I snorted at him. "Why do you think?"

-Russell-

"I have no idea," I admitted. This woman sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You are just creepy," she confessed. I blinked at her.

"Creepy?" I asked.

"Yes!" she blurted out, "You are creepy! Why the hell do you keep following me around for?!"

"I want to get to know you better," I answered simply.

-Natalia-

I gave him a long, blank stare, "Huh?" He grabbed onto my hands.

"I have so many questions to ask you," this weirdo said. I tried to pull away from him. He didn't wait for me to reply.

"You always seem so unhappy," that creep told me.

"You think?" I asked.

"Not because of me," he said, "There's something else, isn't there? You had some personal tragedy in your life, didn't you? I won't ask you what happened, but am I right?" I stared at him in utter silence. My hands slid out of his and backed away.

-Russell-

I watched her walk away. I want to get to know her even more.


	8. Kele to Lisa

Kele to Lisa

-Kele-

I ran into a ghost from the past this morning. It happened while I was on my way to work. It all started with a phone call. My phone buzzed on the kitchen counter as I was heading out the door.

"Hello?" I asked when I answered it.

"Is this Kele?" a woman's voice asked on the other line. I froze in my tracks. I literally wasn't moving anymore. This voice sounded familiar to me.

"Yes, who is calling me?" I asked.

"Kele, this is Lisa," the woman said. I blinked, not getting the connection.

"I don't know a Lisa…" I said.

"Lisa Paige?" she asked.

"No…" I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Do remember the '92 grade school fire in Tokyo?" this woman asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Do you remember a girl with cut brown bangs, round face, and black-framed glasses?" she asked. I smiled as that image came into my mind.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, "What about her?"

"That was me," the woman answered. I backed up to the door shocked.

"You're _that_ Lisa?!" I asked.

"Yes!" she shouted in the phone.

"Oh crap!" I yelped as I tried to get back together. Suddenly, a thought crossed my mind. "But why are you calling me after so long? How did you get my number?" I asked.

"Julie gave it me," Lisa said. I went stiff at those words.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"It all started with Maxxie," she began.

"Wait, Maxxie's in Suiten too?" I asked as I struggled to find the door.

"So is Kris, Gordy, and Russell," Lisa said in a serious tone. I sank down to the floor with big eyes. The Tokyo '87 crew all migrated down here in Suiten and we didn't even know it? This just felt rather surreal and though I didn't know it at the time, it would get even more so as we all migrated back together into our little group.

"How long have you been in Suiten?" I asked.

"Since my junior year of high school," Lisa told me, "You?"

"I moved here during high school; met up with Ben and Julie at the same school," I said, "Which school did you go to?" She was about to answer when I happened to look up at the clock on the microwave above the stove.

"Oh crap," I mumbled.

"What's the matter?" Lisa asked.

"I'm going to be late for work!" I exclaimed.

"You have a job now too?" she asked.

"IT tech," I said, "Look, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Fine," Lisa replied, "Talk to you later."

"Bye," I said.

"Bye," she said back. After we hung up, I hurried out the door for what I thought was going to be another boring, slow day at work.


	9. What the Hell Happened to Us?

What the Hell Happened to Us?

-Ben-

This has all gotten out of hand somehow. I don't know where to begin anymore. I don't even think we tried to stop it. We probably don't know how to.

Somebody should probably do something about this. I can't do anything and be successful about it. I don't even think Julie can fix this mess this time. Still, I feel that I must do something because it partly is my fault. Well, Max is the one who really started this and we have no guidance to live this. We don't even know where he disappeared to. We can't even begin to tell our parents what is going on. I doubt that they would even believe us.

I feel sorry for those that got sucked in with us. They had nothing to do with this and now they are just here for the ride. Sorry about that, guys. There is no point in pretending that any of this is just madness anymore. I envy Taro and his friends for taking this craziness so well. Even the angels have it more put together than we do. I know how they do it.

There is a more pressing issue at hand. Something bigger is coming to swallow us up. It's going to wipe Suiten—no, the planet out. I know whether to be freaked out or calmly accept it. At this point, not much really matters anymore. However, I feel that there is just one more thing that needs to be done before it's all over for us. I just don't know exactly what or how to do it.

I lowered my head.

This is too much for me to think about right now. I just… I just need to take a rest for a while. Maybe that will help me sort out things and clear my head. Yes, that can work. I'll just rest and then think about how to fix this. It wouldn't hurt just to close my eyes, right? I mean I can just close my eyes, rest, and…

I happened to draw open my eyes and sit up when something caught my attention outside. Funny, now why does everyone have their lights on at this time of night?


	10. Don't Get Lost in Heaven

Don't Get Lost in Heaven

-Izumi-

Her phone buzzed on the nightstand. I groaned as she reached over to read the text on the screen.

"What is it now?" I mumbled. Tomie glanced down at the sheets covering my head.

"It's Hanako," she said, "She says she'll be back on Sunday." I turned to her, frowning.

"Please," I complained, "Can't we have break from your girlfriend for once?"

"I'm sorry," she said, "You're right." My sweetie closed up her phone and set it down. I crawled on top and kissed her. Arai Tomie is my girl on the side. If you haven't guessed by now, yes I am gay. I've been a lesbian for many years now; probably since before my death. Anyway, I have been seeing Tomie for close to two months now. She _does_ have a stable partner, but she's playing around with me on the side. Say what you will, but it works out perfectly for me. Tomie pulled me closer. I giggled and kissed her on the lips.

"Won't be back into Sunday, huh?" I asked.

"Yes," Tomie replied. I gave her a naughty smile.

"Well then," I said, "Looks like this date got an extension." Tomie gave me a little smile. The story of how we met goes like any other one. Three months prior, Takahashi Hanako and Tomie moved from Osaka to Suiten because of the former's job. From what I gathered, Tomie was bored with being left at home playing homemaker. So, one evening while Hanako was at a late business meeting, my babe ventured out on the town just to check it out. To make a long story short, she met me a ramen bar. I too was bored and spotted her. I thought she looked rather cute. We got to talking and one thing led to another. Pretty soon, Tomie and I became friends with benefits.

I reached over and turned off her phone. Tomie looked up startled.

"What are you doing?" she asked. I kissed her on the forehead.

"We have the whole weekend to ourselves, right?" I asked.

"Well, yeah…" Tomie muttered.

"So," I said, "Let's not have the pesky girlfriend calling you every ten seconds to check up on you and just enjoy each other's company a little bit longer, okay?" Tomie looked a little grim at my offer. I frowned at the look she gave me.

"What's the matter, babe?" I asked.

"What if she calls me and it's an emergency call?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Oh come on," I brushed off, "It's more likely that Himeko will become less slutty before that happens." Tomie still didn't look unease about the whole thing. I pressed another kiss on her forehead.

"Please?" I asked, "Just go with me on this." I pressed another kiss on her lips. Tomie forced herself to smile as she kissed back.

"Alright," she said. I smiled and kissed her again.

"Good girl," I whispered. Tomie smirked at me and back me onto the back.

"Oh," I said, "You're going to take me like this, huh?" She placed a finger to my lips. I smiled at this game. _Good, now you're getting it_, I thought as pushed her tongue into my mouth.


	11. Uneasy in the Sky

Uneasy in the Sky

-Natalia-

I really don't like how things are being set up now. Everyone is getting to circle to people outside of our group. Izumi is the one I worry about the most. She's sleeping with another woman's girlfriend. I don't mind her being gay, but she could at least date a single woman. Izumi is playing a dangerous game with that woman. I tried to voice my concerns to her. She only brushed me off.

"Oh come on, Nat," she said, "It's just a bit of fun."

"But what if the girlfriend catches you?" I asked. She just shrugged at me and went back to her room. I can't seem to reach anyone these days. If I could, we would cut these ties and focus on getting back into Heaven. Yet, they don't seem too interested. That alone worries me.

That's not my only problem, however.

That weirdo, Russell, keeps trying to be friends with me or something. He creeps me out too much. I don't know how to get through to him and tell him off. I don't even know what he really wants. To be honest, he's just annoying me. He doesn't want to give up on trying to talk to me. Finally, I decided to fix the problem. Lucky for me, I didn't have to try and track him down.

On Wednesday, he found me when I was heading to the post office. I don't know how he tracks me down. Yet, I found him waiting for me near the bus stop. That black hoodie he wears looks like it hadn't been washed in months. I don't even think he bathes. I prepared myself to cut this stupid game out for good. I stopped just inches away from him.

"Hello there, Russell," I greeted him. He lowered his hood and turned his attention to me. Surprisingly, he looked so pale underneath that black hoodie. I wondered did he have cancer or some other terminal disease.

"Are you okay?" I actually asked him.

"Yeah," he said, "Why?" I shook my head.

"No reason," I lied, "Look, why are you following me around?" The empty look on his face didn't change.

"I like you," he admitted. I didn't even try to speak at first. I tried to laugh off what I had just heard.

"You're joking, right?" I asked. His face didn't change. My own face dropped.

"Oh…" I mumbled, "Why?"

"I want to find out for myself," Russell told me. I found myself slowly backing off.

"Uh… okay…" I said uncertain of where this was going, "I'm just going to go." I practically ran away as fast as I could. Every time I think of a way to chase him off, he comes up with a way to freak me out even more. Today's mission was a total failure and something told me that wasn't going to be the last time the crazy would be upped by one.


	12. Desire List

Desire List

-Himeko-

We all have desires of what we want to do before we go back to Heaven. Baby Doll wants to find her killers and bring them to justice before she is judged herself. Izumi wants the perfect woman in her life. Natalia wants to service out the rest of her exile without incident. Yoshiko wants to be able to gain control of herself. Liz wants to raise more hell before she goes. What do I want? I grinned at such a question. I want to fuck as many gorgeous men as I can before I go back.

My count is pretty good so far. I'm even halfway through. I sat up in bed plotting for my next kill. My phone next to my nightstand began to buzz. I picked up my phone and looked at the display name. I couldn't help but to smile.

"Hi, Sexy," I said when I answered the other line.

"Hey baby, what's up?" he asked. I giggled as I climbed out the bed.

"Not much," I said, "Just thinking about sex." I walked down the hall to the bathroom I shared with Natalia.

"Ooo, you naughty slut," my latest toy said.

"That's how you like me," I said. I stripped down and turned on the water.

"So what are you doing today, girl?" he asked. I shrugged as I washed myself off outside of the tub.

"Nothing much," I replied over the speakerphone, "What do you plan to do to make it worth my while?" He laughed over the phone.

"What would you like me to do you?" he asked. I thought about that I climbed into the tub.

"Just entertain me in our favorite place," I told him in a coy, flirty way.

"You mean…" my sexy friend began to ask.

"Oh yes, baby!" I said with a giggle.

"Yes ma'am!" he said aloud, "There is so much I want to do to you right now." I smirked as I raised an eyebrow at his words.

"Such as?" I asked.

"Where are you now?" he asked.

"I'm in the bathtub, honey," I said as I already liked where this was headed.

"Nice," he cooed, "First I would come up behind you and rub your shoulders." I licked my lips at this opening.

"How fast would you go?" I asked.

"Really slow," my sexy friend replied.

"Ooo, yeah!" I moaned. As he kept talking dirty to me, I happened to glance over at the doorway and see Natalia frowning and shaking her head in displeasure at me. I frowned and tried to ignore her as I gave her the middle finger in my head. You can look down on me all you want, bitch, but I'm still smoking hot getting some! Suck it, you old hag!


	13. Tokyo Story I

Tokyo Story I

-Baby Doll-

Today starts our Tokyo trip. Masayuki's going with me. Truth is, it's pretty embarrassing. He's not doing anything wrong. I just don't really want to be seen with him. However, he has his uses. He did come from Tokyo, after all. I turned to him on the bus.

"Wow," he mouthed. I glanced over at him.

"What are you so excited about?" I asked. Masayuki looked at me with a glow in his eyes.

"It's been months since I've been back in Tokyo," he told me. My face didn't change at his answer.

"Is that right?" I asked. He nodded at me.

"Yeah," that idiot said.

"Uh-huh," I said, "Look, once we get off the bus, don't talk to me."

"Huh?" he asked.

"You heard me," I told me, "If you try to get familiar, I will kick your ass when we get home. Got me?" Masayuki quickly put up his hands at me.

"Okay, okay!" he said, "I get it. Calm down." I sat back in my seat.

"I am calm," I said.

"You don't sound like it with the way you keep threatening me," he muttered under his breath. My eyes glanced over at him.

"I'm sorry?" I asked. Masayuki closed his window and turned his attention back to the moving scenery outside. I buried my head in my hands. I can't wait to get this over with so I don't have to see this idiot ever again. _Lord, help me live through this a little bit longer._

The bus in Honshu pulled up to the stop in Tokyo. I leaned in close to Masayuki's ear.

"Remember what I said when we got off," I whispered.

"Yes," he said, "Don't talk to you. Don't look at you. Don't walk too close to you."

"Very good," I said. I rose to my feet. "I'll be going first. You can follow after me," I told him.

"Sure, sure," he said. I glanced over my shoulder when I though I heard him mumble something else.

"Problem?" I asked aloud. He shook his head silent. I gave him a sharp little smirk.

"I thought so," I said. We headed off the bus and began our investigation into my murder for the day.


End file.
